Inazuma Eleven: El Nuevo Equipo Caos
by Metrosexual Autarch
Summary: Que pasaria si el Instituto Alien se volviera una escuela y tuviera un club de futbol? El equipo Se irá al Futbol Frontera Internacional!
1. El Nuevo Equipo Caos!

(Nota: digamos que en los tres meses antes del FFI, el Instituto Alien se volvió una escuela secundaria)

Nagumo: (en el club de fútbol) ¡muchachos, vamos entrenemos!

Suzuno: (leyendo un libro) Nagumo, estamos ocupados, desde que Neppa y Rionne se fueron no tenemos suficientes jugadores para un partido de entrenamiento

Nagumo: Grrrrr… ¡TENEMOS QUE ENTRENAR PEREZOSOS, EN UNOS DIAS TENDREMOS UN PARTIDO Y DEBEMOS GANAR O CERRARÁN EL CLUB!

Suzuno: ¿QUE? Maldición, necesitamos encontrar nuevos jugadores… no podemos dejar que cierren el club…

¿?: ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Nagumo: ¿quien eres tu?

¿?: (Un chico de la altura de Suzuno, con el pelo como Nagumo, ojos rojos y piel trigueña) quisiera unirme a su club… soy nuevo en la escuela y quería saber si podía…

Nagumo: ¿como te llamas niño?

Kiichi: me llamo Kiichi Midorigawa (escritura japonesa: 喜一翠河, sip, soy el primo de "Lesse"

Suzuno: bien… pero nos falta otro…

Kiichi: los ayudaré a buscar…

Nagumo: ¿creen que podamos buscar en otros clubes?

Suzuno: creo que escuché que Rean vino a la escuela

Nagumo: ¿An está en la escuela?

Rean: ¡HARUYA!

Nagumo: ¿POR QUÉ A MI?

Suzuno: jiji… bien ya somos once

Nagumo: no te hemos dicho que ya seas del equipo, necesitamos que nos muestres tus capacidades

Kiichi: dame un balón cabeza de fogata…

Nagumo: (con una gotita en la cabeza) muchos me han llamado así…

En el campo de la escuela…

Nagumo: prepárate Grent

Grent: tira niño

Kiichi: te mostraré mi tiro (primero salta al aire, girando como el tronado de fuego y en el aire tira el balón hacia la portería (como este tiro: .com/watch?v=qfFw2bwgGdE)) (escritura japonesa: ドリルスピア) ¡LANZA TALADRO!

Grent: Calcinación (el balón pasó a toda velocidad) ¿QUE?

Clara: guau… **que tiro tan poderoso**

Kiichi: ¿estas bien Grent?

Grent: nop, pero gracias por preocuparte, ahora… ¡AYUDAME A LEVANTARME!

Kiichi: (ayudándolo) lo siento… jiji

Nagumo: necesitas un apodo… es por razones del equipo

Kiichi: OK

Suzuno: te llamaremos… ¡Ice!

Nagumo: ¡Blaze!

Suzuno: ¡Ice!

Nagumo: ¡Blaze!

Suzuno: ¡Ice!

Nagumo: ¡Blaze!

Suzuno: ¡Ice!

Nagumo: ¡Blaze!

Suzuno: ¡Ice!

Nagumo: ¡Blaze!

Suzuno: ¡Ice!

Nagumo: ¡Blaze!

Suzuno: ¡Ice!

Nagumo: ¡Blaze!

Suzuno: ¡Ice!

Rean: (hablando con Kiichi) jiji… estarán peleando así por un rato

Clara: ¡OK, YA ME HARTÉ, SU APODO SERÁ KID!

Nagumo: suena bien

Suzuno: OK, me gusta

Rean: no suena mal

Kid: OK

Un rato después del entrenamiento…

Nagumo: (sentado) OK… ¿Kid, has estado en algún torneo?

Kid: en el fútbol frontera de Hokaido, sip, conozco a Shiro Fubuki, ¡ese chico es genial!

Nagumo: dímelo a mí

Suzuno: ¿en que posición jugabas?

Kid: soy mediocampista, no quiero presumir per soy el mejor de Hokaido

Rean: presumido

Kid: no presumo (dándole una hoja de papel que decía Kiichi Midorigawa: mejor mediocampista de Hokaido) esto dice que lo soy

Rean: (·_·) eso es raro

Kid: si, si lo es

El día del partido…

Narrador: ¡este es un partido entre el equipo Caos de la secundaria Alien y el equipo de la secundaria Sobrenatural!

Yukoku: Esto será fácil

Burn: este muchacho parece maligno

Grent: JUGUEMOS

Kid: tengo una idea estratégica

Clara: habla

Kid: denme el balón, Gazel corre a la portería, yo haré mí tiro y tú lo potenciaras con el Impacto Glacial V3

Burn: ¿y yo que?

Kid: ¡no, mejor poténcienlo con la Ventisca de Fuego!

Burn y Gazel: Vamos

Narrador: formación de ambos equipos: Caos: Delanteros, Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno, mediocampistas: Kiichi Midorigawa, An Haisuke, Shigeto Atsuishi y Tooru Kadomichi, Defensas: Kantarou Gokukawa, Clara Kurakake, Geki Honba y Hana Barazono, Portero: Kurando Ooiwa. Secundaria sobrenatural: Delantero: Hiroyuki Yukoku, Mediocampistas: Kenichi Tsukimura, Kiba Burado, Michihisa Reigen, Mami Kinoi y Tataru Yatsuhaka, Defensas: Wataru Sanzu, Yanagida Shigeru, Ken Furan y Fujimi Shikabane

En el próximo capitulo:

Burn: bien, esto es así este partido es difícil así que, jugaremos como nunca

Kiichi: ¡SÍ!


	2. El Primer Partido

(nota: el FFI del que hablé el capitulo pasado es uno nuevo, basado en mi otro fic de IE)

Narrador: y comienza el partido, Burn le pasa el balón a Gazel y corren a la portería, los defensas corren hacia Gazel

Sanzu: _**El Nuevo Deslice Mortal**_

Gazel: ¡toma Kid!

Kid: (que había avanzado a la portería todo ese tiempo) ¡Es mía! (mandándolo hacia Gazel y Burn) _**LANZA TALADRO**_

Gazel y Burn: ¡_**VENTISCA DE FUEGO**_!

Juuzou: ¡_**DIMENSION TORCIDA**_! (deteniendo el tiro completamente) jiji… ¿enserio creen que eso me detendrá?

¿?: (Una chica de pelo y ojos cafés y piel blanca) esto no será bueno para ellos

Entrenador del equipo Sobrenatural: ente-ente DETENTE… (Repitiéndolo hasta el cansancio)

Yukoku: _**CANDADO FANTASMA**_

Narrador: ¡el equipo caos no se mueve!

Gazel: qu… ¿que pasa? ¡N-no puedo mover mis p-piernas!

Burn: ¡Grent! ¡No dejes que tiren!

Clara: **debe haber algo que se pueda hacer** (escuchando al entrenador del otro equipo) ente-ente detente…

Kid: (recordando algo que le mostró su primo) ya se… ¡Truena-truena estalla! (corre hacia Yukoku) Me puedo mover, (recordando la técnica de Bomber) ¡_**FUEGO DE ACERO**_!

Narrador: ¡Kid se puede mover!

Yukoku: ¿como es que?…

Kid: ¡Capitanes!

Burn y Gazel: Si

Kid: (copiando a Aphrodi) ¡Ahora!

Kid, Burn y Gazel: ¡_**DESTRUCCION CAOS**_!

Juuzou: _**DIMENSION TORCIDA**_

Narrador: ¡GOL! ¡A poco de terminar el primer tiempo el equipo caos mete un gol!

Kid: ¡bien hecho chicos!

Clara: ¿como pudiste hacer que nos moviéramos?

Kid: recordé algo que me dio mi primo, un video, del partido de los Súper Once contra este equipo

Burn y Gazel: (¬¬#) ¿¡Y POR QUE NO LO DIGISTE ANTES PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

Kid: (con una gotita) se me olvido que tenía ese video… jiji

Clara: (¬¬) si, claro

Narrador: termina el primer tiempo, ¿que hará el equipo caos?

Yukoku: ¿que hacemos?

Entrenador del equipo Sobrenatural: abran la "puerta al infierno"

Yukoku: si (con una sonrisa maligna)

Narrador: comienza el segundo tiempo, el equipo sobrenatural tiene el balón pero Kid avanza y les roba el balón

Yukoku: ¡AHORA!

El equipo sobrenatural: (rodeando a Kid y usando un truco mental para confundirlo y que creyera que estaba rodeado por monstruos) (escritura japonesa: ドアの地獄) ¡_**PUERTA AL INFIERNO**_!

Kid: ¡aléjense!

Yukoku: ¡MIA! (tomando el balón) Ahora, toma esto, (salta sobre el balón, empieza a absorber energía malvada, luego le da en el centro y lo manda a la portería) (escritura japonesa: ダークレイン) _**LLUVIA DE OSCURIDAD**_

Grent: _**CALCINACION**_

Narrador: ¡GOL!

Yukoku: jiji, esa es la puerta al infierno, nada puede salir una vez que entra, ¡es como ver al mismo demonio, muajajaja!

Kid: debe de haber algún modo…

Narrador: caos sigue, al parecer la secundaria sobrenatural volverá a usar la "puerta al infierno"

El equipo sobrenatural: _**PUERTA AL INFIERNO**_

Clara: tengo una idea… (Se mete al círculo con Bomber, Gokka y Barra) Kid ayúdanos

Kid: ya veo (empieza a correr hacia la dirección opuesta invirtiendo la rotación y corriendo de ese modo a la portería) esto se llama…

Los cinco: (escritura japonesa: ホーリーサークル) ¡_**CIRCULO SANTO**_!

Kid: (en frente de Juuzou) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡_**LANZA TALADRO**_! (directo hacia el suelo) ¡AHORA GAZEL!

Gazel: _**IMPACTO GLACIAL V3**_

Juuzou: imposible (el gol entra) ¡!

Narrador: ¡GOL! Y SE TERMINA EL PARTIDO, ¡EL EQUIPO CAOS GANA 2-1!

Nagumo: ¡Bien hecho Kiichi!

Rean: (saltando encima de Nagumo) ¡NAGUMO!

Nagumo: jiji… me gusta esto

Gazel: (TT^TT) extraño a Lizzy

Clara: (abrazando a Kid) ¡ESTUVISTE GENIAL!

Kid: (sonrojado) ehm… ¿te molestaría soltarme? Me siento incomodo

Clara: p-perdón (^^;)

En el club de fútbol…

Suzuno: genial, ganamos

¿?: (La chica de antes, entrando) Ho-hola, Me llamo Honoka Hatsumomo, ¿Me puedo unir al club?

Nagumo: ¡de seguro! Pero…

Honoka: pero…

Nagumo: ¿que nombre tendrás?

Suzuno: ah…

Kiichi: antes de que se pongan a pelear, yo le pondré el nombre, te llamaras Aris

Honoka: me gusta ese nombre (^^)

Atsuishi: bienvenida al club, no te recomiendo que te juntes con nadie, están algo locos (de la nada suena un reloj cucu)

Honoka: (sonrojada) OK

El director: hola muchachos

Kiichi: (susurrando a el oído de Clara) ¿quien es el ancestro?

Clara: es el director de la escuela

Director: bien muchachos, como ganaron, les tengo una sorpresa

Nagumo: ¿que es?

Director: como ganaron… Irán al nuevo Fútbol Frontera!

Nagumo y Suzuno: ¡SI!


	3. La gran noticia!

(Este fic esta basado en mi otro fic de IE)

Kiichi: ¿un nuevo FFI?

Director: así es, deben prepararse para el primer amistoso

Burn: ¿quien es?

Director: se llaman los "dragones de la montaña" son de Canadá

Gazel: suena fácil

Grent: tenemos que entrenar, puede pasar todo en el partido

Kid: (en el campo) ¡HEY! ¡VIENEN, ¿O QUE?

Burn: que veloz…

Mientras entrenaban…

Gazel: debemos desarrollar nuevas técnicas, seremos predecibles, tenemos que detener sus tiros y romper sus técnicas de portero

Kiichi: necesito ayuda, alguien déme un balón

Gazel: toma

Kiichi: (se para en el balón, le salen alas, salta al espacio y lo patea) ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Grent: ¡¿un nuevo tiro?

Gazel: con el poder de un ángel…

Burn: y la fuerza del espacio…

Los dos: se crea un dios

Kiichi: la llamaré (escritura japonesa: 神聖バースト) ¡_**EXPLOSION DIVINA**_!

Grent: (crea un dragón de fuego en la mano derecha y uno de hielo en la izquierda, golpea el balón varias veces y lo manda a volar con el rugido de un dragón bicéfalo) (escritura japonesa: ツイン·ドラゴン) _**DRAGONES GEMELOS**_

Clara: ¡genial!

Gazel: (todo se vuelve un glaciar, se crea una esfera de hielo alrededor del balón y luego patea el balón mandándolo en una ráfaga de viento y hielo) (escritura japonesa: インフィニット·ブリザード) _**VENTISCA INFINITA**_

Burn: (hace la flecha divina pero con fuego) (escritura japonesa: ファイアアロー) ¡_**FLECHA DE FUEGO**_!

Clara: es suficiente entrenamiento

En la caseta…

Kiichi: y… ¿aquí que hacen después de clase?

Gazel: vamos a un restaurante, tú eres el nuevo, elige, ¿Dónde comeremos hoy?

Kiichi: me gustaría ir a este restaurante (señalando un anuncio de un restaurante de Sushi)

Burn: vamos, suena bien

En el restaurante…

Honoka: **pero… necesitamos a un entrenador** oigan, ¿no se preguntan quien será el entrenador de la selección?

Burn: no se… (Alguien entra al restaurante) ¿Eh?

Lizzy: (sin fijarse en el equipo) que lindo lugar… (Baja la mirada) ¡FUUSUKE!

Suzuno: (dándole un abrazo) ¡LIZZY!

Kiichi: dios mío, ¡ES UNA DE LOS TITULARES DE LOS GANADORES DE LA COPA METEORO!

Suzuno: y tu hermano

Lizzy: 3… 2… 1…

Joka: ¡hola!

Grent: ¿quienes son ellos?

Burn: amigos, muy buenos amigos

Lizzy: (^^) ¿como les va? ¿Ya supieron del nuevo FFI?

Kiichi: vamos a ir

Joka: vinimos a unirnos a su equipo **bueno, solo porque nos matriculamos en la escuela**

Lizzy: cuantos somos

Gazel: somos 14

Lizzy: bien… oigan, ¿cuando tendremos un partido?

Clara: (^^) ¡en dos días!

Lizzy: ¿entonces que hacen aquí comiendo?

Kiichi: ya entrenamos bastante hoy

En la casa de Kiichi…

Kiichi: **genial… esto es asombroso, me uní a el mejor equipo** ¡ya llegué!

Madre de Kiichi: hijo, báñate y baja a cenar

Kiichi: OK **me pregunto como será este partido vamos a ser los nuevos campeones del Fútbol Frontera Internacional**

Es todo… por ahora…


	4. La Nueva Seleccion De Japon

(nota: ¿creían que olvidaría a Endo y a los chicos?)

El día del partido en un estadio…

Kiichi: (viendo que en ves del equipo de Canadá estaba el equipo Raimon) ¿que?

Gazel: (con un celular) creo que no te llego el mensaje, el director dijo que nos enfrentaremos a raimon para elegir a los jugadores que iremos al partido

Burn: será muy interesante

Endo: (que no había notado que el equipo estaba ahí) ¡NAGUMO, SUZUNO! (Abrazándolos)  
Nagumo: ¡Endo!

Antes del partido en los vestidores de Caos…

Burn: usaremos esta alineación, Delanteros, Haruya Nagumo y Fuusuke Suzuno, mediocampistas: Kiichi Midorigawa, An Haisuke, Shigeto Atsuishi y Honoka Hatsumomo, Defensas: Kantarou Gokukawa, Clara Kurakake, Isabella Gómez y Hana Barazono, Portero: Kurando Ooiwa

Kiichi: ¡Vamos!

En los vestidores de raimon…

Endo: bien, usaremos esta alineación, delanteros, Goenji, Fubuki y Juan, mediocampistas, Natsumi, Queen, Haruna y Fuyupe, defensas, Tsunami, Toko y Kogure, portero, Yo. ¡Amigos, juguemos fútbol!

En el campo…

Narrador: bienvenidos a el partido entre la secundaria raimon y el instituto Alien, este partido será para seleccionar a los jugadores que participarán en el nuevo FFI. Caos da la patada de salida, Burn se la pasa a Kid y este se dispone a tirar

Kid: ¡_**EXPLOSION DIVINA**_!

Endo: ¡_**LA VERDADERA MANO DIMENSIONAL**_!

Narrador: ¡detuvo la explosión divina sin ninguna dificultad!

Endo: ¡Goenji!

Goenji, Juan y Toko: ¡_**DESTELLO SOLAR**_!

Grent: ¡_**DRAGONES GEMELOS**_!

Narrador: ¡es una lluvia de disparos mientras ambos equipos intentan meter un gol!

Aki, Haruna y Natsumi: ¡_**RELÁMPAGO DESTRUCTOR V3**_!

Clara: (bloqueándolo) ¡_**TORNADO EN REVERSA**_!

Haruna: rayos

Narrador: Juan se adelanta

Juan: _**VERDADERA ESTRELLA NUCLEAR**_

Kiichi: (atrapándolo entre sus piernas como si nada) ¿es todo lo que tienes? (lo tira hacia Gazel) _**LANZA TALADRO**_

Gazel: _**VENTISCA INFINITA**_

Endo: _**ATRAPADA FANTASAMA**_ (busquen God Catch)

Narrador: ¡Caos se lleva el primer gol!

Endo: tendré que subir de nivel…

Goenji: (busquen Maximum Fire) _**FUEGO MAXIMO**_

Grent: ¡_**DRAGONES GEMELOS**_!

Narrador: ¡GOL!

Kid: ¡ahora voy yo! (tomando el balón) Clara, ayúdame (le da el balón)

Clara: **que hago… ¡ya se!** (tira el balón hacia el cielo, alrededor de el se forma una nube, luego alrededor de la nube se forma un aro color arco iris, luego lo patea y crea una gran ráfaga de luz y viento) (escritura japonesa: ソーラークラウン) _**CORONA SOLAR**_  
Kid: **excelente** (se para en el balón) _**EXPLOSIÓN DIVINA**_

Endo: (deteniéndolo completamente) _**MANO OMEGA**_

Narrador: se acaba el primer tiempo, el partido está 1-1 ¿cómo terminará este partido?

Grent: debo descansar, Joka, ¡juega!

Joka: ¡SI!

Narrador: es turno de raimon para dar la patada de salida

Goenji: aquí voy. _**FUEGO MAXIMO**_

Joka: _**TRIANGULO INVERNAL**_

Narrador: ¡ninguno quiere ceder!

Joka: ¡Burn, Gazel!

Burn: _**FLECHA DE FUEGO**_

Gazel: _**VENTISCA INFINITA**_

Endo: (semi-deteniendo el tiro) _**MARTILLO DE LA FURIA**_ (el tiro pasa)

Tsunami: (deteniendo el tiro) _**ORCA ASESINA**_

¿?: Suficiente, ya pueden dejar de destruirse los unos a los otros

Todos: ¿eh?

¿?: (Un hombre flaco, de cabello rojo, ojos verdes y cara de pocos amigos entro al campo) soy su entrenador, desde ahora seguirán todas mis órdenes, ya elegí a los representantes del equipo, descansen y se los diré en un rato…

En los vestidores…

Endo: me muero por saber quienes estarán  
Honoka: **esa voz…** ¿primo Satoru?

Endo: ¿Honoka? (le da un abrazo) ¡Honoka!

Aki: (furiosa) ¿¡quien es ella?

Endo: antes de que nos mates, ella es mi prima, Honoka

Aki: es un gusto (le da la mano)

Kiichi: ven Aris, el director ya va a decir quienes quedamos

Honoka: OK (^^)

En la cancha…

¿?: Bien, primero que todo, mi nombre es Akiyoshi Kichimaru, segundo, no habrá cambios, los jugadores que queden no podrán irse ni ser cambiados

Juan: (tragando saliva) **ay dios**

Entrenador Kichimaru: bien, serán los siguientes: Capitán: Kiichi Midorigawa…

Kiichi: ¡SI!

Entrenador: Clara Kurakake…

Clara: ¡Sí!

Entrenador: Josuke Tsunami…

Tsunami: ¡Oh, sí!

Entrenador: Fuyupe Kudo…

Fuyupe: si

Entrenador: Shigeto Atsuishi…

Heat: si

Entrenador: Honoka Hatsumomo…

Honoka: Si señor

Entrenador: Satoru Endo, Aki Kino

Endo y Aki: si entrenador Kichimaru

Entrenador: ya van ocho de los dieciséis jugadores, los que ya nombre vayan a ponerse los uniformes que hay en sus casilleros

Los ya nombrados: si señor

Un rato después…

Entrenador: seguiré… Shiro Fubuki

Fubuki: ¡Sí!

Entrenador: Queen Yagami

Queen: ¡si señor!

Entrenador: Fuusuke Suzuno

Suzuno: si

Entrenador: Isabella Gómez

Lizzy: ¡siempre lista para la accion!

Entrenador: Shuuya Goenji

Goenji: señor, si señor

Entrenador: Natsumi Raimon

Natsumi: ** ¿y-yo?** si entrenador Kichimaru

Entrenador: solo dos más podrán entrar al torneo… Haruya Nagumo…

Nagumo: si señor

Juan: **no… no puede ser…**

Entrenador: An Haisuke

Juan: (T-T) no…

Toko: (^^) cálmate (calmando a Juan)

En los vestidores…

Entrenador: ahora, vayan a ponerse sus uniformes y suban a el autobús que los espera en la entrada

Todos: ¡SI ENTRENADOR!

En el autobús…

Endo: (sentado en la silla de atrás) asombroso, veremos a viejos y nuevos amigos…

Goenji: …aventuras sin fin…

Fubuki: … y una nueva victoria…

Tsunami: … ¡EN UN NUEVO FFI!

Kiichi: (susurrando en el oído de Nagumo) hey, ¿ellos siempre son así?

Nagumo: solo cuando de emocionan

さよならを見る...になりました


	5. Los dragones de Canada

Entrenador: niños, los uniformes están ahí (señalando un vestidor) pónganselos y digan que les parecen

Kiichi: (saliendo del vestidor con un uniforme azul ártico con mangas negras, el símbolo de la selección en el hombro izquierdo, el número en la espalda de color rojo fuego y shorts grises con bordes negros) me gusta

Tsunami: es del color del mar otra vez… ¡ESO ES MUCHO MEJOR!

Aki: me queda muy bien

Endo: (con la nariz sangrándole un poco) no solo eso, te ves muy bien

Goenji: pervertido

Endo: cállate

Gazel: me gusta, es cómodo y el azul del invierno es genial

Burn: y el rojo del numero me recuerda a el sol… este uniforme es perfecto

Un rato de conversación después…

Entrenador: llegamos al estadio, prepárense

Todos: ¡SI!

Narrador: bienvenidos al primer partido amistoso del FFI, el partido será entre la selección Inazuma de Japón y la selección Dragón de la montaña de Canadá

En el vestidor…

Kiichi: **no se porque me nombraron capitán pero honrare la posición** OK, la alineación será esta: Portero: Endo. Delanteros: Goenji, Fubuki, Burn y Gazel. Mediocampistas: yo, Tsunami y Heat. Defensas: Clara, Natsumi y Aki

Endo: ¡amigos, juguemos fútbol!

Narrador: ahora comienza el partido, la selección inazuma da la patada de salida

Kid: vamos, Goenji (le da el balón)

Goenji: Fubuki prepárate

Fubuki: si

Goenji y Fubuki: _**FUEGO CRUZADO**_

Portero: (con una sola mano) patetico

Kid: ¿que?

Portero: toma (dándosela a su delantero)

Delantero: (tirando el balón a la portería con un solo tiro) toma

Endo: (atrapando el balón con mucha dificultad) guau

Hiroto: (viendo el partido) ese sujeto es fuerte

Endo: ¡Capitán!

Kid: ¡Clara!

Clara: ¡_**Corona solar**_!

Defensa: al fin algo interesante (crea un escudo con rostro de demonio en el frente y luego lo pone enfrente suyo mandando el balón a volar) (escritura japonesa: シールド悪魔) _**ESCUDO DEMONIO**_

Delantero1: ¿listo?

Delantero2: siempre

Los dos: (copian la _**revolución**_ V, pero en ves de quedarse ahí siguen derecho formando una X en el balón y sale volando a la portería) (escritura japonesa: レボリューション) _**REVOLUCION X**_

Endo: _**MANO OMEGA**_

Narrador: ninguno cede, ¡el primer tiempo ya va a acabar!

Kid: (recuerda un partido que vio) (busquen: X Blast, del mismo modo pero Azul) _**EXPLOSION X **_**gracias primo Rococo**

Potero: maldición, _**ESCUDO DEMONIO**_

Narrador: ¡GOL!

Endo: debemos terminar el partido con una buena ventaja

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…

Adiós amigos… por ahora

Прощай парней


	6. El Primer Truinfo!

**siento no haber escrito en este fic hace ya mucho, pero lo seguiré!**

**ahora, como muchos seguidores de mis fic sabran tengo un nuevo estilo de escritura**

Indicaciones sin importancia: si esta escrito en_ "cursiva" _Es pensamiento del personaje, si esta escrito en "Subrayado" es algo dicho por mi (el autor) atraves de los personajes de la historia

**Sin mas que decir ahora pueden comenzar a leer!**

* * *

**_Punto de vista de Kiichi_**

"Estabamos en ventaja, ibamos bien, yo tuve la idea de hacer un cambio en la formacion"

Bien vengan - dije yo llamando a todos

Que pasa capitan? - dijo Endo-san

Bien ehm... yo... quiero cambiar la formacion - dije yo

que es? - dijo Clara-chan

Bien pensaba hacer esta formacion - les mostre una formacion de "WM" (o de 3-2-2-3)

Como se llama? - dijo Honoka

La llamo el Catenaccio - dije yo

Es una formacion italiana? -dijo Goenji-san

De 1960, inventada por los jugadores de Italia que buscaban un metodo de tener un libero - dije yo

Asi que... - dijo Endo-san

Si, saldra de la porteria y la señorita Aki será portera - dije yo

Deseame suerte - dijo la señorita Aki abrazando a Endo-san

Tambien, pensaba en hacer esto - dije yo levantando una hoja de papel

Una tactica especial? - dijo Clara-chan

Funciona asi - dije yo apuntando al libero (Endo-san) y al delantero (Goenji-san) - primero el delantero corre, luego será marcado por la defensa del otro equipo - dije yo apuntando a la zona en cuestion - luego, el libro sale corriendo y el denlantero le da un pase, luego de eso el libero hace un tiro, y el delantero lo remata

Como se llama? - dijo el Goenji-san

La llamo "**Ataque Sorpresa**" (いきなりのパンチ) - dije yo

Pongamosla en practica - dijo Goenji-san

"Seguimos el partido, para nuestra sorpresa estaban jugando mejor que en el otro tiempo, estaban guardando sus energias"

Vamos! - dije yo pasandole el balon a Goenji-san

Endo! - dijo Goenji-san

Aqui voy - dijo el corriendo

"Como yo lo planee, la defensa habia marcado a Goenji-san y no se esperaban la llegada de Endo-san, pero habia algo raro, el portero parecia saber lo que hacia, yo solo seguí con mi plan"

Ahora - dijeron ellos dos - **Ataque Sorpresa**

"Endo-san le dio al balon con su Golpe Megaton y Goenji-san lo remató con su Helice Dinamita, era un espectaculo digno de admirarse, pero sin embargo el portero no se movió, como si nisiquiera tuviera que moverse para detener el balon"

_En que piensa? dejara que le hagamos otro gol? _- Pensé

"Antes de que me diera cuenta sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo brillante y el balon, depronto, cayo al suelo totalmente detenido"

Esta es mi tecnica especial - dijo el sonrriendo - _Ojos Sangrantes_ (出血目)

"Le dio un pase a su delantero que sin ningun problema paso a todos los defensas y quedó en frente de la señorita Aki"

Venga! - grito la señorita Aki poniendose en posicion

"El delantero agarro el balon entre sus piernas, saltó, mientras estaba en el aire una aura demoniaca se creó alrededor del balon, y luego lo pateó, y mientras este avansaba hacia la porteria parecia ser seguido por el esqueleto un dragon"

Dragon Muerto! (デッドドラゴン) - gritó el

**Puño De La Justicia **- dijo ella tratando de detener el balon

"El tiro paso sin ninguna dificultad, golpeando a la señorita Aki en el centro del rostro y noquendola"

Endo-san - dije yo - entre a la porteria

"un rato despues nos encontramos en un empate otra ves, no quedaba mucho para que el partido terminara"

Vamos a perder... - dijo Nagumo-san

Eliminados en la primera Ronda... decepcionante - Dijo Endo-san

Ya no podemos hacer mas - dijo Suzuno-san

Jamas llegaremos a ese sueño - dijo Heat

Estan locos? - dije yo - Si somos fuertes, seguiremos y nuestros sueños cumpliremos

Es cierto, no nos rindamos, esto aun no acaba! - dijo Endo-san

SI! - gritamos todos

"Estabamos animados y todo, pero si seguiamos asi hubieramos terminado mal ya que no teniamos energias, y el otro equipo guardo todo lo que tenian para este tiempo, si ibamos a una prorroga, seguro nos ganarian, asi que decidi hacer un cambio"

An, Tsunami-san, entren por Suzuno-san y Nagumo-san, Honoka entra por Heat y Lizzy adelantate a la posicion de Nagumo-san y Tsunami-sempai valla a la posicion de Lizzy - dije yo - y por ultimos yo me iré de Libero y Haruna-san entrara a mi posicion

"Un rato despues seguimos con el partido, el cambio de jugadores ayudó mucho, pudimos seguir con una estrategia mejor, Goenji-san se veia muy animado y listo para hacer el Ataque Sorpresa otra ves"

Confio en ti Kiichi - dijo Goenji-san

"Seguimos con el partido, avansaron rapido, y el delantero hizo su tiro otra ves, Goenji-san avanzo a la porteria"

AAAAHH! - Endo-san gritó

"Saltó de su lugar, parecia que iba a hacer la Mano Dimensional, pero depronto y justo cuando puso su mano en el suelo un rayo de luz ascendio de un enorme huceo dimensional que se creó en el suelo y detuvo el balon en su lugar"

Rekkoha! (レッコハ) - Grito el antes de patear el balon hacia mi - AAAAAHH!

"Atarpé el balon y se lo di a Goenji-san, que imediatamente fue marcado por los defensas, cosa que no deberian haber hecho"

**Ataque Sorpresa** - dijimos los dos mientras Goenji-san me daba el balon

Ahora, Goenji-san! - Dije yo - **_Lanza Taladro!_**

Si - dijo el corriendo junto con el balon - **_Maxima Ignicion!_**

Oh, por favor - dijo el portero - _Ojos Sangrantes_

"Nuestro tiro estaba perdiendo su energia y parecia el fin cuando depronto Lizzy y Honoka, saltaron al balon y lo patearon a la ves y este paso seguido por un pentagrama (musical) con notas moradas, rojas, azules y negras"

No vamos a perder, **Notas del Caos**! (カオスノーツ) - Gritaron las dos a la ves

No! - gritó el portero rival

"Hicieron un gol, y para nuestra sorpresa (Y alivio) el silbato sonó y el partido terminó. No lo podia creer, habiamos pasado de la primera ronda!"

GANAMOS! - Grité yo mientras todos saltaban encima mio

Fuusuke! - Lizzy gritó abrazando a Suzuno-san

El proverbio del capitan! - dijimos todos

Si somos fuertes, seguiremos y nuestros sueños cumpliremos - dije yo

Es todo! - Dijo todo el equipo junto a mi

* * *

**_Oh bueno, siguiendo con este fic, creo que ya era hora de seguir no?_**

**_(Aclaracion: le cambie el nombre a la tecnica de Goenji de Fuego Maximo a Maxima Ignicion)_**


End file.
